


The Dangerously distracting dilemma

by Kellygirl



Category: H50 - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a chemist/florist and there are flowers. Then clothes come off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangerously distracting dilemma

Timeline: Before the Christmas ep  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made.  
Spoilers: No  
Genre: Crack with a side of sexin or really, sexin with a side of crack

A/N: Someone gave me a prompt 'sex pollen' many moons ago(when dinosaurs walked the earth) after I said "give me something crack like." I can't find the post because I forgot to save it. I think it was [](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/profile)[**leupagus**](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/) but i'm not 100% sure.

One minute everything was going as good as it could get in the middle of a takedown. The greenhouse was full of exotic flowers and the chemist who’d raised them was a few feet away. Danny grabbed his handcuffs, a grim faced Steve right behind him just as a shrill alarm went off. Water rained down on them and the plants. A heavy incense smell enveloped them both and the chemist was suddenly gone.

Danny sneezed and shook his head while Steve coughed and wiped water off his face. When Danny looked at Steve, time seemed to slow down. There seemed to be a glow around Steve, making him look softer, more vulnerable. Danny had to reach out and touch and once he touched Steve’s chest he had to keep going. He slid one hand under Steve’s shirt and only groaned when Steve grabbed his hand and frowned.

He saw the question forming on Steve’s lips but before he got it out, Steve carded a hand through Danny’s hair and pulled him closer, mouth closing over Danny’s like he was hungry for a taste. Danny moved closer and let his hands roam over every part of his partner they could reach.

Danny bit down on a tender spot where neck met shoulder. Steve’s skin was warm, damp, and salty and Danny wanted to spend a few years just licking and sucking every inch. He huffed out a groan as Steve lowered him to the floor. There was flower crap all around them but Danny didn’t care. He only cared about Steve’s hand tearing open Danny’s shirt and then tearing open Danny’s pants. Every touch sparked something hot and electric all over his body.

There was a voice shouting in his head, but it was easy to ignore as Steve licked him and grabbed his dick, stroking it over while he bit bruises onto Danny’s stomach and the thin sensitive skin where thigh met hip. One touch of Steve’s tongue on his dick and Danny came with a startled yelp. He was embarrassed, but still horny and he wanted more, more, more rightnowrightfuckingnow.

Steve could apparently read his mind. Danny watched as Steve took off his own clothes so he could lay on Danny and rut and lick at Danny’s neck and chest, tongue moving down to lap roughly over his nipples again and again. Steve traveled back up to his mouth and Danny kissed him like the world was minutes from ending. Danny’s head spun with the sounds Steve made; little whimpers, and pants, deep groans that signaled he was close.

Liquid heat spilt over his thigh but Steve didn’t slow down, just kept rubbing and grinding. Danny pushed him over and ended up between Steve’s leg, mind hazy with hunger and lust, but relieved at the vague plan in his head. He used some of Steve’s still warm spunk to coat his fingers and slid two into Steve. He really wanted his fingers to be his cock but he knew he had to get Steve there, to talk him into this with fingers and kisses across his stomach.

At first, Steve didn’t move, as if he was absorbing what was happening and how to react. Then he moaned and spread his legs even more. Something in Danny broke, and he pulled his fingers away and eased his dick inside where Steve was hot and tight and not nearly slick enough. Danny paused, trying to figure something out, to gather his thoughts. Steve wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist and pulled him closer.

Danny felt his balls brush against Steve’s ass and all thoughts of stopping disappeared. Instead, he steadied his position and pulled out a little only to plunge back in, each stroke more desperate than the last. His breath rasped and his blood burned and Steve took each thrust and demanded more.

There was a roar in Danny’s head as he bit his own lip hard enough to break skin. The copper tang of blood was vague in his mouth but the pain didn’t slow him down one bit. Steve growled and any other time, Danny would be mocking him for that caveman shit, but he was too busy battering his hips against his partners thighs. When Danny came, Steve brushed a hand over his chest while muscles flexed and milked Danny senseless.

Danny couldn’t do anything but move as Steve pushed him gently away. Danny’s mind was clearing or at least he thought so. Steve’s hands were on his back and traveling to his ass. Danny groaned and tried to ignore the sticky heat that thrummed through his blood making him down for whatever Steve wanted to do.

A tongue licked his lower back before moving downwards, making Danny jump. Steve’s hand tightened on his skin before fingers pulled and spread so Steve’s mouth could lap and swirl and press into him. Danny squirmed and tried to say ‘what the hell?’ or ‘what the fuck?’ but he couldn’t get the words out, the ability to speak a distant memory as Steve rimmed him. It was all too much and made him scrabble weakly at the concrete floor beneath him.

Danny moved when Steve’s hands told him to move. On his hands and knees, he groaned, painful and loud. His earlier position fucking Steve had his knee aching with a sullen pain that said he’d be in worse shape in a few hours. Steve pushed him back down onto his side and moved behind him. Steve’s fingers were matter of fact and slick with god knew what as one hand moved his leg with the working knee upwards. Danny shifted and moved his knee even more, opening himself to Steve’s fingers and dick.

A few more thrusts and Steve licking the back of his neck made Danny impatient and he muttered and shrugged one shoulder as if telling Steve to get on with it. A hoarse chuckle greeted his efforts along with a sharp nip to his shoulder. Then Steve did get on with it, moving closer and guiding his dick inside Danny, inch by slow inch. Danny panted and whined and wanted it all. Steve grabbed his hip to anchor himself and started thrusting.

Danny’s brain whited out at the pleasure that pounded through his body. Steve’s fingers were greedy and encompassing, gripping Danny’s skin like he thought Danny would try and get away. Instead Danny lay there and took every thrust that opened him up and made him want more and more. There was nowhere he’d rather be right now than here, Steve fucking him into oblivion.

When a hand grabbed his hard dick and stroked just right, Danny groaned and moved back and forth, each slap of pleasure becoming more intense until his body froze and he came. It hurt a little, but with it came a clearer head and something that told him they needed to get away from this mad scientist shit right now before they fucked each other to death. Steve lay his head on the back Danny’s neck and groaned. Danny felt him come, warm and slick inside him. That really got Danny’s attention.

“Did we just bareback each other like some amateur gay porn?”

Steve laughed and slowly pulled out. “You should be worried that I want to do it again.”

Danny reached for a shirt and pulled it on. “It’s the flowers babe, we need to get out of here.”

He slapped Steve’s hand away from his chest and turned to look his partner in the face. He looked wrecked, like some addict. Danny wondered if he looked the same. Steve’s hazel eyes were still dilated with whatever had turned them into sex crazed animals. Danny figured a Navy Seal responded pretty well to violence or maybe that was just Steve’s own brand of crazy. He backhanded Steve’s chest hard and then threw some of the clothes at Steve.

“Get dressed. We stay any longer and we’ll be in trouble.”

Steve sighed and pulled on a shirt. Danny tilted his head. That was his shirt so he had on Steve’s but they needed to go, instead of trading clothes. The smells around them were still heady and he was seconds from jumping Steve again. He made sure he had his own pants and pulled them on while snapping out commands at Steve.

“Steve, I swear to God, if you do not put your pants on I will punch you in the dick.”

Steve laughed and finished dressing. He had on his ‘thinking things through’ face and that was good. That face was usually followed by scientist Steve instead of lust crazed ‘let’s get naked and fuck our brains out’ Steve. Though, Danny had to admit that Steve was awesome too.

“Will you kiss it and make it better?”

Danny headed down the long walkway and tried not to breathe in the really good smelling flowers.

“I’ll show you better once we catch that crazy motherfucker and get this place quarantined. I do not need to see a bunch of patrolmen take off their clothes and have a go at each like they’re at Babylon.”

He could feel Steve at his back and shook the memory of what they’d done earlier out of his head. Right now they had to concentrate.

Steve of course was like a dog with a new bone, Danny being that new bone. “Did you say you’d show me better later?”

Danny stepped outside and breathed in hot clean air. “Are you deaf? Did the plants make you horny and deaf?”

Steve slapped him on the ass and headed for the car. “It’s all on you, baby.”

Danny slid into the passenger seat and tried not to wince. He should have known Steve would be a demon in the sack, overenthusiastic fucker that he was. He tried not to smirk as Steve started the car and shifted in his seat a few times. Danny picked up the phone and called Kono. She promised to get some people to handle the greenhouse.

He and Steve would track down Dr. Roofie and beat him bloody. Then they were both going back to Steve’s place and see if they wanted to do all the stuff they’d done earlier without some drug in their system.

Danny looked out the window, the sensation of trailing his fingers over and in Steve’s body made his hands twitch.

“Can’t you drive faster?

Steve laughed. “I can manage that.”

End

  
Quick a/n. The line where Steve calls Danny 'baby?' I wrote that before it happened on the show, never imagining it could happen. I swear this show is written by fangirls. 


End file.
